


Grocery Store Valentine

by Crossroads_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Feelings, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Tumblr: deancas-sweetheart, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9719042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossroads_Castiel/pseuds/Crossroads_Castiel
Summary: Dean and Castiel go grocery shopping. Valentine's Day fluff ensues.





	

Castiel had ridden along with Dean to pick up groceries. Sam usually did the shopping but Dean simply could not choke down anymore Kale, salads, or smoothies. He needed real food.

“You mean junk food…” Cas murmured at his back at Dean’s lament on Sam’s shopping practices as he shadowed him around the store.

Dean gave Cas a face of mock offense. “Bite your tongue, and since when do you side with Sam about food? Burgers and pork rinds are considered junk and they’re your favorites…”

“ _I_ can’t get heart disease either…” Castiel murmured with a hint of a smile on his lips.

As they shopped in companionable silence, Cas noticed the Valentine’s decorations and candy on the end of every aisle. “I’ve never understood Valentine’s Day being associated with Cupid. Cherubs are not interested in dating and relationships. They force people to fall in love. Very against Team Fee Will’s mission statement.”

Dean nodded his head in agreement, his mouth shaping into a frown. “Good point. Screw Valentine’s Day…You know I used to call it Unattached Drifter Christmas…I would swoop into bars and find lonely women and show ‘em a good time. Figured I was doing my part to cheer them up. Think I was just trying to cheer myself up really.” Dean stiffened then, realizing he was being a bit more revealing of his feelings than normal. He did that with Cas…It was annoying. As they went down every aisle, throwing in essentials like bread, sandwich meat, cheese, and milk, occasional anomalies would appear like Oreos and Slim Jims. Neither commented when they both threw in a bag of pork rinds, grinning to each other.

“Sam’s going to eyeroll for days, but damn it, I like Oreos! I didn’t get a childhood. I deserve cookies at least, I mean damn,” Dean laughed as they turned left onto the next aisle. He hadn’t been paying attention. It was that stupid Seasonal aisle and it was piled high with stuffed bears, hearts full of chocolates, and boxes of paper Valentine’s. Dean tried to make good time down the aisle but it was full of last minute husbands scrambling for gifts. Dean realized it was February 13th…the poor bastards. Dean shared a few looks with the men searching through the candies and he smiled sympathetically as he turned off the aisle. “Man, that makes me glad I don’t have to worry about that stuff, right Cas? Cas?” Dean looked back down the aisle and he saw Castiel talking to a man at the other end of the aisle. Dean’s eyes narrowed and he turned his cart around to make his way back down the red and pink splattered aisle. As he came up on the two talking, Dean knew right away the man was flirting with Cas, who was completely oblivious.

“Cas, man, come on. We’ve got to get the rest of the groceries and get home…” Dean growled out more aggressively than he intended, putting his hand on Castiel’s elbow.

“Sorry, Dean. This man, Daniel, was asking me about good places he could take a date for Valentine’s. I informed him I thought he might be unable to get reservations at this late of a date.” Castiel looked at Dean without a hint of understanding as to what Daniel’s true intentions were.

Dean narrowed his eyes at Daniel and his stupid perfect teeth and short red hair. He knew this game. Hell, he’d played this game, finding singles hovering near the Valentine’s aisle, unattached…attractive…singles. Suddenly, Dean’s grip on Castiel’s arm became more of an open handed, possessive grip than a way to get his attention. Who did this Daniel think he was, flirting with his…Cas…Oh shit. Dean realized he was being jealous when he had no claim or right to be. It wasn’t like he was attracted to…Oh Hell, who was he kidding other than himself? He loved Castiel. He just didn’t have the guts to find out how Cas felt, though he suspected at times....Daniel was staring at where Dean’s hand was still touching Castiel’s elbow. Yeah, asshole, read the signs. He’s mine…Dean thought to himself then he grimaced internally.

“I’m sure Daniel can manage just fine Cas. That’s what Yelp is for…Come on _sweetheart_ , let’s go…” The sentiment had just come out. Dean told himself it was a means to get Daniel to back off…Yeah that was it, because the way he’d been gently holding his elbow hadn’t told Daniel enough. Shit. Castiel followed numbly along behind Dean as they once again made their way down the Valentine’s aisle. Dean pushed the cart with one hand and kept a grip on Cas’ elbow with the other, worried another Daniel might swoop in and try to steal his Angel away again. He only loosened his grip as they got off the aisle. Castiel’s forehead was scrunched up in thought. “Daniel was flirting with you. Couldn’t you tell? I…said that to make him leave you alone…Unless you wanted to…” Dean stuttered out, his face turning red from his nose to his ears.

“Why would I want to flirt with Daniel? I have no romantic attractions to him,” Castiel said as if it was an obvious fact.

“Right…Angels don’t date do they?” Dean murmured out as he gripped the cart with both hands and strode with purpose down the next aisle. Castiel actually had to speed walk to keep up with him.

“That’s…that’s not exactly true…Dean, would you slow down? I can easily keep up but you’re missing things we need,” Castiel said, annoyance now clouding his tone.

“What’s not exactly true? And what did I miss? Oh, coffee…right.” Dean darted down the aisle, grabbing several canisters of coffee and filters. He grabbed creamer and sugar for Cas, who seemed to like his coffee very sweet. As he tossed the items in the cart, Castiel stopped it from moving with his foot on the bottom rack of it. He locked eyes with Dean, his own tight. 

“That Angels don’t date. They don’t…I would, but I’m not an Angel’s Angel, remember? Besides, it would have to be the right person…” Cas said neutrally, his eyes dark as he glanced nervously at Dean before he wandered down the aisle as well.

Dean was so confused. This was the last time he brought Castiel along with him when he shopped. Flirtatious men and weird conversations didn’t happen to him when he was alone. He pushed the cart along, looking for Cas. He found him finally, grabbing a pie at the deli and he grinned to himself as he pushed the cart up. “Thanks…” Dean said quietly behind him.

“You’re welcome. Anything else we need?” Cas said as he placed an apple pie in the cart.

“No, let’s check out. Come on.”

After all the bags had been loaded up into the backseat of the Impala, Dean hesitated, his hand on the doorknob of the driver’s side. He looked at Cas, who was contemplatively looking out his window. They were both getting older. Even Cas, who Dean thought would never age. He’d never asked him about that…Dean gripped the doorknob and swung the door open to stick his head in.

“I forgot something. I’ll be right back,” Dean said casually before closing the door and jogging back inside. Castiel nodded once then continued staring out into the night sky.

It was about ten minutes later that Dean returned with something wrapped in several plastic grocery sacks. He shoved the lumpy item in Castiel’s lap before buckling up and squealing out of the parking lot, his eyes only for the road. Castiel slowly ripped off each plastic bag, revealing a plush bee holding a heart that said “Bee Mine”. Cas tilted his head to the side before side eyeing Dean.

“Is this for…” Castel said hesitantly.

“For you….” Dean said quietly, chewing on his bottom lip as he refused to meet his eyes.

“Are you asking me to be your Valentine?” Castiel said, a hint of a smile ghosting across his lips.

“Don’t be stupid,” Dean barked out then frowned as he saw Cas almost pout. “I'm not asking.”

“You’re so rude, Dean…It’s a good thing I love you despite it,” Castiel said softly, his fingers making the bee’s antennae wobble.

“I thank Chuck every day for that, Sweetheart...Now, how do we break it to Sam we’re going out tomorrow without him?” Dean said with a grin forming on his lips.


End file.
